finalfantasyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Original Soundtrack of Final Fantasy VI
Альбом Original Soundtrack of ''Final Fantasy VI'' был выпущен в Японии и Северной Америке в виде двух разных сборников, названных, соответственно, Final Fantasy VI: Original Sound Version и Kefka's Domain - The complete soundtrack from the Final Fantasy III video game. Альбом содержал звуковую дорожку игры и имел самую большую продолжительность среди всех альбомов со звуковыми дорожками игр серии Final Fantasy, выпущенных на 16-битных игровых видеоконсолях. Более того, он же был и последним из альбомов со звуковыми дорожками игр, выпущенных на этих консолях. Для Нобуо Уэмацу, музыка к Final Fantasy VI стала завершением некоего этапа его карьеры, к тому времени уже тесно переплетенной с индустрией музыки к видеоиграм. http://www.nobuouematsu.com/gunh.html Уэмацу также отметил, что именно этот саундтрек стал для него самым большим испытанием среди всех его музыкальных работ, посвященных играм Final Fantasy. В дальнейшем музыка из него была включена в два сборника аранжировок: Final Fantasy VI: Grand Finale и соответствующий фортепианный альбом Piano Collections. В целом весь оригинальный саундтрек Final Fantasy VI получил самые восторженные критические отзывы. В частности, он был неоднократно отмечен лучшим саундтреком к видеоигре всех времен. В него входят множество особенно любимых фанатами игры музыкальных тем, например, "Тема Терры" и "Aria di Mezzo Carattere". ''Final Fantasy VI: Original Sound Version'' Final Fantasy VI: Original Sound Version - сборник из трех компакт-дисков, содержащий все музыкальные темы из игры Final Fantasy VI в их оригинальном звучании. Список композиций Диск 1 # - 4:15 #:The game's opening theme. A part of it was mixed into the game's final boss theme. One of the several themes in the game that include a part of the central melody of "Terra's Theme", which played during Terra's awakening at Arvis's house. # - 2:48 #:Narshe's theme. # - 1:41 #:Played whenever Terra has a revelation. # - 2:01 #:Locke Cole's theme. # - 1:59 #:The game's battle theme. It was arranged as a heavy metal mix and included in the Black Mages' first eponymous album. # - 0:39 #:Plays whenever the party wins a battle. # - 2:32 #:Figaro Castle's theme. # - 2:43 #:Kefka Palazzo's theme. # - 2:30 #:Eponymous theme of the location. It is also used in a few other mountainous locations like Mt. Zozo. # - 2:42''' #:The Returners' theme. Played in the Returners' Hideout. # - 1:53 #:Shadow's theme. # - 1:56 #:Imperial March; played whenever the party engages the Empire or walks around an Imperial base. # - 2:21 #:Cyan Garamonde's theme. # - 1:23 #:Played during the Siege of Doma. # - 3:17 #:Eponymous theme of the location. # - 2:49 #:Eponymous theme of the location. # - 2:17 #:Eponymous theme of the location. # - 1:50 #:Gau's theme. # - 2:06 #:Eponymous theme of the location. # - 2:42 #:Theme of most towns in the World of Balance. # - 2:26 #:Played during Locke's adventure during the occupation of South Figaro. # - 2:56 #:Celes Chere's theme. It shares the central melody with the "Aria di Mezzo Carattere". # - 1:57 #:Played during the Battle for the Frozen Esper. # - 2:01 #:The game's boss battle theme. It was arranged as a heavy metal mix and included in the Black Mages' first eponymous album. # - 1:25 #:Played during Terra's first, explosive use of her true powers. It is also played during Kefka's raid on Thamasa, and during the Apocalypse. Диск 2 # - 3:50 #:The theme of Terra Branford, as well as the game's Main Theme. It is the World Map theme of the World of Balance. # - 3:14 #:Played during the flashback scene of Edgar and Sabin. Shares some parts of the central melody of "Edgar and Mash". It was included in Final Fantasy VI's Piano Collections album. # - 1:35 #:Played when riding a chocobo. # - 2:51 #:Played during Locke's flashback scene with Rachel and the subsequent events involving them. Shares the same melody as "Locke's Theme". # - 2:20 #:Zozo's theme. # - 2:13 #:Played whenever Kappa gives a tutorial as well as at the entrance of the Opera House. # - 4:46''' #:The Opera's overture. # - 3:55 #:The Opera theme. # - 4:00 #:The Opera act in which Ralse marries Maria. The first part consists of a waltz which is interrupted by Draco's appearance, during which a more dramatic dueling theme plays. # "|大団円|Daidan'en}} - 3:14 #:The remaining part of the Opera, up until the Gambler's appearance. Played during the second battle with Ultros. # |セッツァーのテーマ|Settsā no Tēma}} - 1:55 #:Setzer Gabbiani's theme. # - 2:54 #:The theme of the Dragon's Neck Coliseum. # - 3:11 #:Played during the party's journey into Vector. # - 2:32 #:Played during the party's journey across the Magitek Research Facility. Also known as Devil's Lab. # - 3:04 #:The Blackjack's theme. # - 1:07 #:A comical theme used during the game's lighter moments. # - 1:54 #:Mog's theme. # - 2:29 #:Strago Magus's theme. # - 2:54 #:Relm Arrowny's theme. # - 2:37 #:The theme played in the Land of Espers. Диск 3 # - 2:27 #:Played on the Floating Continent (Final Fantasy VI). # - 2:15 #:Played when Kefka gains the power of the Warring Triad, and throws the world into chaos. # - 2:34 #:Played in tougher boss battles, such as with Ultima Weapon. # - 0:29 #:The Game Over theme. # - 3:03 #:The World of Ruin's overworld theme, up until the party finds the Falcon. # - 2:14 #:The Town Theme of the World of Ruin. # - 2:56 #:The World of Ruin's Main Theme. # - 2:10 #:Gogo's theme. # - 2:50 #:Plays during Setzer's memories of his lost love, Darill. # - 2:32 #:Originally a dungeon theme for Final Fantasy II. The original version can be found on the All Sounds of Final Fantasy I and II soundtrack. # - 1:54 #:Umaro's theme. # - 1:47 #:Played during the party's ascent on the Cultists' Tower. Also played during the first half of Kefka's speech to the players prior to the final battle. # - 2:49 #:Played during the party's ascent on Kefka's Tower. # - 17:35 #:The game's Final Boss Theme. # - 21:29 #:The game's ending theme. # - 2:21 ''Kefka's Domain - The complete soundtrack from the Final Fantasy III video game'' Final Fantasy VI: Original Sound Version album was released in North America under the name Kefka's Domain - The complete soundtrack from the Final Fantasy III video game. It was originally available through direct order from Square's Redmond office before they closed down. Kefka's Domain is basically the same as the Japanese release, except that song title translations were taken from the translations used in the Original Sound Version Piano Sheet Music book and based on the English release of Final Fantasy VI (which had been released under the name Final Fantasy III). Список композиций |- | |} |- | |} |- | |} Образцы музыки Ноты thumb|150px|Book cover. Published by DOREMI Music Publishing, Final Fantasy VI Original Sound Version Piano Sheet Music contains solo piano arrangements for the music on the Original Soundtrack of Final Fantasy VI. The arrangements are done by Asako Niwa and the pieces' difficulty level varies from beginner to intermediate. Интересные факты *The name "Johnny C. Bad" is a direct reference to the well-known song "Johnny B. Goode" by Chuck Berry, as they both sound the same in terms of melody. См. также *''Final Fantasy VI: Grand Finale'' *''Piano Collections: Final Fantasy VI'' Примечания Внешние ссылки *[http://vgmdb.net/album/40 VGMdb - Final Fantasy VI Original Sound Version] *[http://vgmdb.net/album/5149 VGMdb - Final Fantasy VI Original Sound Version (reprint)] *[http://vgmdb.net/album/6446 VGMdb - Kefka's Domain - The complete soundtrack from the Final Fantasy III video game] en:Original Soundtrack of Final Fantasy VI Категория:Final Fantasy VI Категория:Музыка Категория:Музыка Final Fantasy VI